Golden Wings
by Never Surrender
Summary: I had a dream and we would sit together and watch the sunrise. I remember the last time I was here, the time before she was killed. You said that we were the same, that I would be back. You may have lied, but it was the truth. Oneshot, InuSess


Another InuYasha/Sesshomaru fic from yours truly. Just remember, this is brotherly love, meaning NO yaoi. Nothing like that. Just simple brotherly love.  
This will be jumping from childhood flash back to present time.

'…Thoughts...'

"…Speech…"

""…_Voices_…""

…**Lyrics…**

…_FlashBacks/Dreams…_

**Flying on Golden Wings**

* * *

_It was a beautiful morning. The sun was just coming out making the sky half dark blue and the other half red, while the middle was purple. The air was cool, but warm enough to be out in only a t-shirt. The birds were coming out and the night creatures were getting ready to sleep. Yes, it was a wonderful morning. A morning such as this was a wasted on people who were still sleeping. But no matter, a few pair of eyes saw the beautiful sun rise. One of those pair of eyes were golden yellow, and those golden pools, were looking for the little demon who had snuck out of his bed._

"_Wake up InuYasha!" said an older demon_

_A little three-year-old InuYasha was lying in the field in the castles courtyard. He and his mom were visiting Sesshomaru. They arrived two nights ago and every morning InuYasha would sneak out and watch the sun rise, to him, this one was the best so far. Sesshomaru walked up and looked down at little InuYasha._

"_Wake-"_

"_Guess what!" InuYasha said his eyes popping open._

"_Your mother's looking for you." The older demon said after coming over the startle.  
_

"_Oh. Sesshomaru?" the child asked looking at his fingers.  
_

"_Yes?"_

"_I had a dream. We were flying! And we had golden wings!" InuYasha said as he spread his arms wide to look like he was flying._

_Sesshomaru smiled down at him, _"_Come on lets go." he said as he started to walk away._

**I had a dream- of white open prairie  
****I had a dream- of the pale morning sky  
****I had a dream- that we flew on golden wings**

_InuYasha quickly got up and ran to take Sesshomarus hand. "We're the same right?" he asked as he looked up at the older demon with an innocent gaze._

"_We are brothers." Sesshomaru answered, all to accustomed to his brothers never ending questions . "Now, tell me about your dream." he asked gently giving InuYasha another rare smile.  
_

"_Ok!" the little one took a moment and thought back, but once he remembered most of it, he was off. "In my dream, I heard this mans voice. It was cool! And I saw his face, it was in the sun and you look like him, but not like him, cause he had longer hair." InuYasha explained, excitement clearly in his voice._

"_That was father." Sesshomaru answered, knowing that if a man looked like him, it would be his father._

"_Really! Wow! I dreamt of father."_

"_InuYasha, remember that face. Remember his voice. Always."  
_

"_Ok. I will! For you I will not forget." InuYasha smiled up at his brother, nodding his head. They walked for a while, both being quite. It was truly a wonderful sight. The little one looking all over the place, just in aw, never before seeing the sun cast rays onto the flowers making them glow. Or how the sun played across the older demons' hair. Sesshomaru sadly broke the peaceful silence._

"_InuYasha…" he said sadly._

"_Yes?" InuYasha answered, worried about Sesshomarus sad tone._

_Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at InuYasha, "Never forget. Life will be hard for you. But know that I will love you and you will always be a Child Of The West. My brother."_

_InuYasha flung himself into his arms, "I love you Sesshomaru." Glad that he wasn't angry at him._

**And we are the same- just the same- you and I  
****Follow your heart- little child of the west wind****  
Follow the voice- that's calling you home****  
Follow your dreams- but always, remember me****  
I am your brother- under the sun**

""_Wake up…its time to wake up son._"" A voice echoed through the ears of a demon who appeared to be dead.

'Its that voice…'

""_Wake up InuYasha._"" The voice continued, this time with urgency.

The half demon opened his eyes and looked around. He tired to move, but a pain in his shoulder stopped him.

'Damn it. I forgot. I died fighting.' He thought with a wince.

_""Find your brother.""_ The voice continued.

Soon the pain in his shoulder disappeared and he was alive.

'Follow the voice, that's calling you home.' The thought ran through his mind and he understood.

He took off towards the west. Even though it had been 300 years since he was last there, he knew where it was. It was his home. He ran past villages that seemed to have changed, but he didn't care, that didn't concern him. He ran past trees, streams and hills, some bigger than he remembered and some smaller.

It was early morning when he reached the outskirts of the castle. InuYasha stood on a hillside where he had a perfect view of the castle.

-

"_Big brother?" asked the little hanyou._

"_Yes?" Sesshomaru looked at his little brother._

"_We'll always be together right?"_

_Sesshomaru knelt down so they were eye to eye._

"_No matter what, little brother, I will always be with you and I will always protect you."_

_The child smiled, "And when I grow up and become a strong demon like you, I will protect you!" the child said proudly._

"_Thank you." Sesshomaru smiled and InuYashas smile grew. From behind him, Sesshomaru could see Izayoi walking over with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru picked up his brother and looked to see that she was already in front of them._

"_Hi mommy!" said InuYasha from up top his brothers shoulders. _

"Hello Dear. Sesshomaru-sama." Izayoi smiled.

_Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgement._

"_I told big brother about my dream! And he said that daddy was in it!"_

"_Must have been a wonderful dream." She said still smiling._

"_It was! Brother and I were flying!" he shot his arms out to emphasize flying._

_Izayoi laughed at the child's antics, "You flew! Wow!"_

_InuYasha smiled. He made his mother laugh, he loved her laugh and wished that she would do it more often._

_Izayoi stood there smiling, knowing their father would be so proud to see them get along this way._

"_Come InuYasha, its time for us to leave." She said as she held out her hands._

"_What?" his smile left, the childish shine in his eyes grew dim and his ears drooped, "We're leaving?" His voice was much quieter._

"_We'll be back in a few days. Your brother has some important things to do." She assured him._

"_I'll be very quite! I don't want to go." He clung onto Sesshomaru. _

"_It's only for a while. You'll be back." Sesshomaru said as he hugged the child._

"_Promise?" InuYasha asked with out letting go._

"_I promise, little one of the west."_

**We are like birds of a feather  
****We are two hearts joined together****  
We will be forever as one****  
My brother under the sun**

_The child let go and left with its mother, never to return again._

-

'Please still be there.' The demon thought as he looked out across the field and to the castle.

InuYasha started to walk down the hill towards his brothers' castle. He walked through a village and looking around, there were people dressed like him. All in red. He even saw a painting of him, a painter was selling. Soon this old woman took his arm and walked with him.

"Welcome back Brother of Lord Sesshomaru. Youngest son of Inu no Tashio." She said, then kissed his hand and walked away.

"People know me?" he said to himself.

He continued to walk and soon he was out of the village and soon face to face with the castle gates. He looked at the doors he hasn't been though since he was a pup. He placed a clawed hand on it and pushed the doors opened. Memories came flooding back as he looked at the field he was in that morning when he and his mom left. He and Sesshomaru were in there, he was talking non-stop and Sesshomaru was sitting there listing. Smiling and chuckling when he would see InuYasha do something funny.

**Wherever you hear- the wind in the canyon  
****Wherever you see- the buffalo run****  
Wherever you go- I'll be there beside you**

He walked into the middle of the courtyard and stopped.

"InuYasha…?" came a familiar voice. He turned around and saw his brother standing a few feet away.

"Sesshomaru…" he walked up to him.

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha then moved towards him and wrapped his arms around him, "Brother." He whispered into his ears, and InuYasha smiled.

**Cos you are my brother **

If they were to look up, they would see the sun. And inside the sun, they would see their father. Smiling.

**My brother under the sun **

"I told you, you'd come back." Sesshomaru said as he stroked his brothers' hair.

InuYasha's grip around his brother tightened.

"I never doubted it." InuYasha whispered, tears choking him.

"What's wrong brother? Why do you cry?"

"You haven't hugged me like this since I was a pup." He choked.

"How are you alive?"

"Father, his voice. It lead me back. I never forgot." He looked at Sesshomaru, with a tear stained face. Sesshomaru whipped the tears away.

"You didn't?" Sesshomaru asked surprised.

"You told me not too. So I didn't."

"You listened?"

"Of course. You were my hero." InuYasha blushed.

"I also lied to you." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"No you didn't."

"You asked if we were the same."

"All you said is that we're brothers. That's all that matters." InuYasha smiled up at him.

"Your mother and our father would be proud again."

InuYasha released Sesshomaru and stepped back. "They would." He smiled and Sesshomaru smiled back.

"We are the same, you and I." Said Sesshomaru after a few minutes.

InuYasha smiled, "We're brothers."

"Will you be staying? Or are you planning to do a repeat?" Sesshomaru said with a grin.

"Ha. No, I'm done with that. Will I be allowed to stay?"

"Your room has been kept the way you've left it." Sesshomaru lead his brother inside to clean up. After more talk and a bath, they ate. Once they were satisfied, Sesshomaru got up, motioning for InuYasha to follow. Once InuYasha got up, he followed Sesshomaru, to which he was lead to his old room.

**We are like birds of a feather  
****We are two hearts joined together**

That night InuYasha snuck out of his room when the sun was just about to come out. It was beautiful, the air was cool, but warm enough that all you needed was a t-shirt. Everything was calm, once and a while you would hear the sound of an owl getting ready to sleep, or the chirp of a bird about to get up. The half demon was in the middle of the field, stretched across the grass, looking up at the sky, waiting.

"I see some things never change." He heard Sesshomaru call out. InuYasha turned and saw him. Sesshomaru sat down next to him, he also stretched out and looked at the sky.

"I had a dream." InuYasha started, looking at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye.

"What was it about?"

"That we flew on golden wings. You and I. And father was there." InuYasha smile and saw the sun starting to creep over the horizon.

Sesshomaru chuckled and wrapped an arm around InuYasha's shoulder and InuYasha lifted his head and used the welcomed arm as a pillow.

-

"_Hey Sesshomaru?" little InuYasha said looking at the sunrise. It was half way up, and still the colors changed._

"_Yes?" he never took his eyes off of the horizon, knowing that InuYasha didn't either.  
It truly was a once in a life time thing._

"_I hope we still do this when I'm older."_

The sky went from dark blue, to purple, to red. They sat up so they could see past the horizon and get a better look at the mountains with the red sky as the background. When the sun was half way up both brothers were bathed in a golden light, making them look like gods.

**We will be forever as one  
****My brother under the sun

* * *

**

Song: Bryan Adams: Brothers Under The Sun(Song): Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron(CD)

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the Lyrics. I do not own _InuYasha_, if I did, there would be a lot of changes.


End file.
